


things you give to people you like

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, kink meme fill, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt, sick of Hermann's ignorant responses to his flirting, puts together a video to demonstrate exactly what he wants from Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you give to people you like

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt on the Pacific Rim kink meme:
> 
> "Newt's been dropping hints for what seems like years about how much he'd like a roll or ten in the proverbial hay with Hermann. Who is naturally clueless, of course. Out of desperation, Newt finally decides he's going to need to come up with some visual demonstration, so he makes him a little video showing him everything he wants Hermann to do to him. 
> 
> Queue Newt goofily trying to be super sexy and Hermann being scandalized and totally absolutely 100% not wanking to it furiously. 
> 
> Up to the author how things go from there. Maybe Hermann gets up the nerve to make Newt one in return? Or they even decide to make another video together. OR they just immediately find the nearest broom closet and bone like it's their job, I'M COOL WITH WHATEV"

Newt’s at his wit’s end, all right? Hermann is either willfully ignorant of his _very_ sexy flirtations, or the man _genuinely_ can’t tell what he’s doing, and Newt’s not sure which is worse.

It’s not like he’s been subtle about it. He’s tried the Bend and Snap about a dozen times, all while wearing his best, tightest jeans. He deepthroated a banana that time the Shatterdome got fresh fruit, and he _doesn’t even like bananas._ He’s used every stupid, cliché pick-up line he can think of, from the endearingly nerdy (“If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes!”) to the just plain desperate (“Do you have a map? ‘Cause I’m getting lost in your eyes.”) No matter what, Hermann just stares at him, brow furrowed, or he rolls his eyes, or tells him, “Doctor Geiszler, you are a _mess,_ ” in the case of the banana.

So maybe it’s not his most brilliant idea, but he’s desperate, all right? Desperate times, and all that. The way he sees it, either Hermann never speaks to him again, or he gets laid, _finally_. Admittedly, he’ll be pretty put out if Hermann hates him forever, but at this point? He’ll try anything.

The video comes in Hermann’s email- his _personal_ email, which only his siblings are supposed to know about -one night when he’s already retired to his quarters. He doesn’t recognize the email address, but he knows it’s Newton immediately ( _blackvelvetkaiju@gmail.com_ , who _else_ could it be).

There’s no subject line, and there’s no message in the email itself, just an attached file: _playmehermann.mp4._ Hermann considers his options: he could delete the email and ignore it, he could reply now with a simple _No._ , or...well, he could watch it. Just to see what on earth Newton must send him in a video that cannot wait until they see each other in the lab again.

Against his better judgment, Hermann opens the file and hits play.

The video is of fairly low quality, but good enough that he can see Newt’s chest leaned over the camera as he mutters to himself. _“-should be set up- ah!”_ He leans back and grins into the camera. _“Perfect. Uh, hey, Hermann. You’re probably wondering why I sent you this, and it’s because I have no other choice. Like, I am out of options here, man, this is my last resort. You can’t seem to pick up what I’m trying to say when I’m flirting, so I’ll just say- I want you to fuck me.”_

Hermann feels his face heat up instantly. He almost closes the video right then, to go storm into Newton’s room and scream at him. For some reason, he doesn’t. He keeps watching.

_“Like. I’ve been flirting with you for_ years _, dude. Literal years! So I...guess you need a visual demonstration. Heh.”_ He pushes his chair back and starts unbuttoning his shirt, and oh, Hermann _desperately_ wants to stop watching right now, but he can’t. He stares as Newton’s inked chest is revealed, and the shirt is discarded out of frame. _“I want you to touch me,”_ Newt says as he unzips his jeans. _“Anywhere. Everywhere. The tattoos, my chest, my, uh.”_ He stands and manually adjusts the camera so his full, naked body is in view, and oh, _Gott,_ Newton is hard.

Hermann’s hand traitorously lands at his own crotch, where his trousers are tenting. “No,” he says sharply, but what is the point of that? His cock cannot, to his dismay, listen to reason. It never has.

_“I’ve wanted you for a long time, Hermann. And I want- I want you to do all_ kinds _of things to me. I...think about it kind of a lot.”_ Newt grins at the camera almost shyly (shy! as if the man could ever be _shy_ ) as he wraps a hand around the base of his cock. _“I like to think about what’s under all those awful old man clothes. I bet you’re_ gorgeous _underneath it all.”_ Newt’s eyelids flutter shut as he strokes his erection slowly. _“You look so skinny, but...it’s a nice skinny, like, like you’re toned as_ hell _under those sweaters. And even if you’re not, well, I don’t care. I think you’re a babe either way.”_

Hermann disagrees _entirely_ , but it’s...oddly nice to think Newton imagines he is some fine specimen of a man. And Newton himself is- well, the sight of him standing there, naked and masturbating himself is almost _beautiful_. Hermann, giving in, frees his own cock from his trousers. It is already dripping precome, much like Newton’s.

_“And I- I like to imagine,”_ Newt continues, still stroking himself with one hand as the other searches for something on the desk in front of him, _“I like to imagine you fucking me. And...this is what I do, when. When I think about that.”_

Newt finds what he is looking for- a small bottle of lubricant, which he spreads onto one hand. That hand travels around his hip, behind himself. Hermann lets out an undignified choking noise when he realizes what Newton is doing.

Newt takes his other hand off his cock so he can spread himself open. An uncomfortable look passes over his face until, with concentration unlike Hermann has ever seen on him outside of the lab, he shifts his hand _just_ so and gasps aloud.

_“S-sometimes,”_ Newt says, red-cheeked and achingly hard, _“sometimes, I...I imagine what you’d say to me. While you’re- while you’re fucking me. ‘Cause you’ve got that, ah, that strict school principal type voice, y’know, especially when you’re annoyed with me, and-_ fuck, _right there -and maybe I’m moving around too much, I dunno. And you’ll say-”_ He puts his other hand back on his erection and pumps as he fucks himself on his fingers. _“Y-you’ll tell me to hold still, or, or else you’ll...punish me. I- I dunno, sorry, I’m not very creative when- ahhh,_ shit, _shit,_ Hermann-”

Hermann quickens his pace and groans. “Newton,” he whispers hoarsely. “Newton- Newton, _mein Gott_ -”

_“I love you,”_ Newt says abruptly, and Hermann _stares,_ dumbfounded. _“Hermann, Hermann, I- fuck, fuck, please, I want you, I want_ you, _please-”_

Newt comes with a helpless moan, splattering all over his tattoos. He stands there, panting, breathless, then smiles shakily into the camera. _“Ah, fuck.”_ He leans forward-

-and that’s the end of it.

Hermann covers his mouth with his hand when he comes, trying vainly to suppress his shout. God. God, god _damn_ that bastard kaiju groupie. Hermann hastily cleans himself off with some tissues, shoves his cock back into his pants, and storms out the door, towards Newton’s room.

He tries to plan what he will say, what he will do when he sees Newton. He’ll approach the situation logically, of course, tell him straight away that sending your colleagues videos of yourself masturbating is _highly_ frowned upon. Then he’ll- he’ll-

He pounds on the door and Newt opens up immediately. “Okay, one,” Newt says, “I _really hope_ you didn’t watch that video, and two-”

Hermann grabs him by the lapels of his shirt and kisses him fiercely. Newt is still trying to talk for the first few seconds of the kiss until he seems to get the idea that he ought to shut up now, and he returns it eagerly.

“Oh, thank _god,_ ” he breathes when they break apart.

“Indeed,” Hermann says, just for something to say. “Now- I’m, ah, sorry to disappoint, but I will not be able to- to fuck you this evening, Doctor Geiszler.”

Newt’s face falls, briefly, before nodding. “No, no, dude, I get it, gotta, gotta pace ourselves, I get that-”

“I _would_ fuck you,” Hermann interrupts. “Thoroughly. And. With vigor. But, simply put, I am not as young as I once was, and my...refractory period is not all I’d like it to be.” His face is _burning_ as he says this, but Newton breaks into an ecstatic grin.

“So...tomorrow?” he asks hopefully.

“Tomorrow,” Hermann agrees. “Certainly.”


End file.
